


The End Of The World Never Looked So Beautiful

by InfamousHarlequin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousHarlequin/pseuds/InfamousHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a simple story about how the average people would react to the meteors falling at the end of the world.</p><p>Who knew something could be so pretty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of The World Never Looked So Beautiful

It had been a long day at work, the man rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked into the one bedroom apartment he had alone. He took off his work shirt and threw it half-haphazardly on the washing machine, kicking his shoes off and flopping on the couch. He idly turned on the TV, straightening a little when he heard the news.

He slowly got up from the couch, and walked towards the window, opening it and peeking out.

His eyes widened as he saw beautiful orange streaks roar across the dimming sky, a symphony of color streak this way and that. He gave a small smile, content on sitting there, watching the show.

He never even knew what it meant, but that was fine.

_________________________________________________________

A little girl swung idly on the swing set at the park, looking around at all of the other kids playing, the adults talking and laughing, there was even a birthday party.

She looked up at the sky, gasping a little as she saw bright orange blurs streak through the clear blue sky, leaving a trail of smoke, as if the sun was sending tiny little babies to them.

Even as her mommy picked her up and started running to the car, she was still watching the sky, with a smile on her face

Whatever they were, she could look at them all day, maybe she'd color them when she got home.

_______________________________________________________

A woman stood on the edge of the old bridge, looking down at the cool and dark water below. Tears were streaking down her cheeks as she thought about what made her hurt, what drove her to this.

She wanted to end this, end all the pain that she's had, and finally end her pitiful thing she called life.

All of a sudden, bright colors flew across the water, and she looked up, curious. Then she gasped, as she saw beautiful spots of orange dance in the night sky, like little fireflies dancing in the night.

She looked back at the water, and gave a deep sigh. She couldn't do it, not like this. She stepped down slowly from the bridge, and looked up at the sky again, and smiled a little.

She had to get home, and she had to hurry.

__________________________________________________________

A young man was busy typing away at his laptop, his eyes straining a little as the information he absorbed into his brain started whirling around.

His wall was surrounded by scribblings and drawings with newspaper clippings and pictures with red markers surrounding them.

He frowned as he saw one of his contacts send him a simple two worded message.

Look Outside.

He hesitantly went to the window, and opened the blinds a little. His eyes widened as he witnessed one of the most beautiful moments of his life, and he started grinning.

He always knew this day would come, and as the orange balls fell from the sky like a pachinko machine, he couldn't help but smile.

He always knew the world would end.

But he never knew it would be this beautiful.


End file.
